Lunatic Parade-201
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Oh yeah baby it's back...the series that changed the world returns with season two...the cast disappers and a frantic mystery man sends in the imfamous JOJ.com message board cast to host! with the beautiful JESSICKA from JACKOFFJILL STOPPING BY!!!


Lunatic Parade-201 

Written by Gabriel "Oh yeah I'm calling myself Gabriel now" Ricard 

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything here. The main cast for today's episode are my wacky

friends from the JOJ message board. 

Ah…season two of Lunatic Parade. The second season of FF7 was supposed to debut around

this time but my computer fucked it up so just to get some more writing published I'm bringing

back this sad little series. Thanks to everyone at the JOJ board for letting me use them in the

episode. 

(On Earth) 

G'Mec: What the hell are we gonna do?! 

Gabe: Don't worry…I have a plan 

Deadstar: Does it involve several hours of masturbation? 

Gabe: Yeah… 

Deadstar: Tell you what…I have an idea…let's go with that 

G'Mec: This I gotta hear…the entire cast of Lunatic Parade has gone on strike and we have to

debut the new season on the Lunatic Planet TONIGHT! 

Deadstar: Send a bunch of us employees up there…pick one of us to host and a bunch more to

be the wacky sidekicks and what not 

Gabe: That…is a great idea! Good work G'mec! 

Deadstar" G'MEC?! 

Gabe: You are a genius 

G'Mec: I try… 

Gabe: Okay…you take Deadstar and a few others to the planet…use the magic elf ship.. 

Rebecca: Can I go too? 

Gabe: Who are you? 

Rebecca: Your stalker remember? 

Gabe: Ah yes…sure…why not. Now remember to rip off Space Ghost as much as you can. Get

out of here…my…magazines have arrived (A large box is brought into the room and dropped on

Gabe's desk) 

Rebecca: (Peers in) Ohhhh…Asian chicks can I have that one? 

Gabe: No…now piss off 

(Everyone leaves. Gets on the magic elf ship and takes off) 

(Lunatic Planet) 

G'Mec: This…RULES! 

Emptychaos: I can't believe I have to be the one who sits next to you and listens to your

dumbass jokes 

G'Mec: Well we are married 

Emptychaos: No we're not… 

G'Mec: It's the thought that counts 

Emptychaos: This is so fucking stupid 

Tinkerbell: (Walking in) You can say that again 

G'Mec: So what do we have lined up for the G'Mec Show? 

Tinkerbell: Jessicka from JackoffJill is stopping in and we're going to sacrifice Daizy from

accounting to the giant goat we found in the boiler room 

G'Mec: Works for me…how bout a shout from all my peeps in the control room!? 

(Control Room) 

Rebecca: Why do we both have to be in here?! 

Deadstar: I dunno… 

Rebecca: Do you know anything? 

Deadstar: I know a lot about Starbucks 

Rebecca: So what do we do up here? 

Deadstar: Lapdances 

Rebecca: Are you just giving me stupid answers in a pathetic attempt at being funny? 

Deadstar: Yes… 

Rebecca: Good…as long as we're clear 

Deadstar: Wanna fight with the baseball bats I brought along? 

Rebecca: Sure… 

Deadstar: Great! (Winds back and floors Rebecca with the bat) 

(Studio) 

G'Mec: You know…no one played me to the desk 

Emptychaos: It's no big deal…let's just get this unfunny travesty over with so I can go home 

G'Mec: Wow…we have one HOT band! 

Whore_Princess: Tee-hee! 

Witch Cunt: Get a grip Princess 

Cursedlildemon: Let's just play so the dumbass can get on with things 

Phreakgirl: (Begins singing wildly and playing the guitar then stops) How was that 

Whore_Princess: Very good… 

Phreakgirl: Thank you! 

Whore_Princess: CONSIDERING YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING SINGER!! 

Phreakgirl: (Cries and runs off) 

Witch Cunt: Calm down Princess 

Whore_Princess: YOU SHUT UP!! 

Cursedlildemon: (Knocks Princess's head off with the guitar) 

Witch Cunt: Good work demon 

Cursedlildemon: Thanks! 

G'Mec: Okay…let's bring out…JESSICKA! 

(Monitor lowers with Jessicka on it) 

G'Mec: Hey sexy… 

Jessicka: Excuse me? 

G'Mec: You are so sexy…will you marry me? 

Jessicka: No… 

G'Mec: Please? 

Jessicka: Okay 

Tinkerbell: I don't know if that's such a good idea 

G'Mec: Quiet…who here is a priest? 

She_Lost_Control: I am 

G'Mec: You're a woman 

She_Lost_Control: So? 

G'Mec: Okay…ready sexy? 

Jessicka: No 

G'Mec: What?! why not?! 

Jessicka: I changed my mind 

G'Mec: (Starts to cry) 

Emptychaos: A lot of people are crying on this show 

Tinkerbell: Only two 

Emptychaos: That can be considered a lot 

Tinkerbell: It is not 

Emptychaos: Is too! 

Tinkerbell: Is not! 

Emptychaos: Is too! 

Tinkerbell: Is not! 

Emptychaos: Is too times infinity! 

Tinkerbell: Damn it! 

Jessicka: Can I go now… 

G'Mec: Only if you marry me and bear…fourteen of my children 

Jessicka: Okay fine 

G'Mec: Are you serious?! 

Jessicka: No… 

G'Mec: I am NOT falling for that again! 

Rebecca: (Takes a break from hitting Deadstar with the bat) Twenty bucks says he does 

Deadstar: (Knocks back Rebecca and hits her with a bat) You're on! 

Jessicka: Let's get married! 

G'Mec: YES!! When? 

Jessicka: Never… 

G'Mec: SON OF A BITCH! 

Emptychaos: This is the worst show I've ever seen… 

Tinkerbell: Yeah…only a miracle can save us now 

God: DID SOMEONE SAY A MIRACLLLEEE? 

G'Mec: Fuck off God 

God: Sorry…(Walks off) 

Jessicka: Can I go home now? 

G'Mec: Not until you father at least one of my children 

Jessicka: This hitting on me thing is getting really old you know 

Tinkerbell: Amen to that 

God: DID SOMEONE SAY AMEEEEEEEN? 

G'Mec: God Damn it God I told you to fuck off! 

God: (Cries and runs away) 

G'Mec: Think I'll go to hell for making God cry? 

Emptychaos: Amongst other things… 

G'Mec: Hey! Where'd Jessicka go?! 

Tinkerbell: We let her go… 

G'Mec: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FAMILY IS DOOMED! 

Tinkerbell: Oh well… 

Rebecca: (Appears with Deadstar's head in her hand) Who cares? 

G'Mec: That's what I say…moving on…I am now going to list 2000 reasons why Nightrider is the

greatest band of all time…but first…Daizy? 

Daizy: Yeah? 

G'Mec: Meet Billy… 

(A giant goat eats Daizy) 

Daizy: (From inside the goats stomach) Hey! There's jelly-beans in here! 

G'Mec: That's nice…now then…NUMBER ONE 

(At the doors to the set) 

Sociopath: Toyboat! 

Dark Angel: Toyboat 

Sociopath: Toyabi! FUCK! 

Dark Angel: Ha…I win 

Sociopath: Best of 373? 

(The Lunar: EB cast walks up) 

Lucia: What a great vacation 

Leo: Until Ronfar got us all arrested 

Ronfar: How the hell was I supposed to know Moonshine's illegal in Spain? 

Hiro: Let's just get to the set and make sure everything's still standing 

Dark Angel: Who are you? 

Ruby: (Burns them both to ash's) 

Jean: Ruby! 

Ruby: They knew too much… 

Jean: They didn't do anything! 

Hiro: But it was damn funny…let's go I 

(They go in) 

G'Mec: And when he's on stage…brrrrrr…(Notices the others) Hiro? Lucia? Billy Joel? 

Ronfar: (Turns around) I thought we told you to carry your punk ass home! 

Billy: (Sniffs and runs off) 

Ruby: What's going on here? 

G'Mec: You quit the show so we took over 

Tinkerbell: More like forced into… 

G'Mec: Quiet 

Ruby: Quit…? (Eyes widen) Son of a BITCH…HIRO! 

Hiro: Yessssssssss? 

Ruby: What did you tell Gabe when I told you to tell him we were going on vacation 

Hiro: I told him to take this job and shove it so far up his ass that everytime he would sneeze a

piece of Lemina would fall out of his nose 

Ruby: Did you confuse the word vacation with the word quitting? 

Hiro: I thought they were interchangeable 

Ruby: YOU FUCKING NINNY!! 

Lucia: Calm down Ruby…Hiro? 

Hiro: Yessssss? 

Lucia: (Slaps the back of his head) You fucking ninny! 

Deadstar: Does this mean we can go home? 

G'Mec: I thought you were dead! 

Ronfar: Yeah…I brought everyone back to life 

Lemina: You can do that? 

Ronfar: No…but I did anyway 

Lemina: Ah 

Daizy: It wasn't very nice to kill us G'Mec 

Rebecca: I thought you were still alive 

Daizy: Not when the goat passed me through it's digestive system! 

G'Mec: OH WELL…not like guys can do anything about it 

(Giant goat appears and eats G'Mec) 

Tinkerbell: Let's go home 

Witch Cunt: Works for me 

Emptychaos: Hell yeah! 

Phreakgirl: I need some pop tarts 

(They all leave) 

Hiro: So who's up for- 

Ruby: Shut the hell up Hiro 

End. 

Well that's it for the latest in season two. To be honest, I'm going through a long period of nothing

with my writing and for now this will probably be the extent of what I work on. Besides the Tenchi

story and an Wizard of Oz remake gothic remake project. Thanks for reading and thanks to the

good folks at the JOJ.com message board for letting me use them in this episode.


End file.
